Puppet Master
by the vampyr marius
Summary: First Fic. One Shot. Based on a song by Dresden Dolls. About Rosiel's need for Puppets. Slight RosielxKatan implied. Pls R


Greetings all Fic Fans :) This is my first posted fic. I've been writing a while and I love reading other's work so I thought I'd give it a ago, if you all like this I've got others I'll post. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

This is one of my fav pairings in the series although this is very mild pairing. But for any of you who don't like malexmale relationships (are there actually AS fans who don't like Yaoi?) don't read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary or anything else for that matter except my own wild ideas, if I did there'd be much more RosielxKatan action ;) LOL nope the Divine and wonderful Kaori Yuki owns all including our souls ;) I also don't own Coin operated Boy that belongs to the Dresden Dolls, if you haven't heard the song you can check it out with the vid on their web site. They rock!

**Puppet Master**

**Katan**

It had been a long day Cherub Katan thought to himself as he found his way across the city to Lord Rosiel. He found him not far from the Mudo boy's school, he could tell instantly from his slumped shoulders and hurt expression that things had not gone well. He was about to speak when he noticed the approach of another…

"Lord Rosiel, who is he?" Katan asked with a mixture of worry and confusion, it was so hard to keep up with his lord's plans. A great intricate game of chess, Katan had only begun to grasp the ever-changing rules and he wasn't even aware of all the pieces on the board…

"My last one broke… So I needed a new puppet." It was stated coldly and Katan suppressed a shudder. If only he could understand his lord's designs… why puppets? Was he not always there to fulfil his every request?

_Coin operated boy…  
sitting on the shelf he is just a toy  
but i turn him on and he comes to life  
automatic joy  
that is why i want a coin operated boy_

**Rosiel**

"I only believe in two things, the Love of me and the Fear of me… I will except only your absolute loyalty or your total betrayal"

Betrayal…

The word rang almost endlessly round his mind these days… "Sister… Why do you hurt me so?"

Why should he care for her? He had the love of the creator himself, did he not? Legions of devoted followers. Who cares if they're but mindless slaves, they adore him and he couldn't care less for any of them.

An insane laughter erupted from his throat.

_made of plastic and elastic, he is rugged and long-lasting  
who could ever ever ask for more, love without complications galore  
many shapes and weights to choose from  
i will never leave my bedroom  
i will never cry at night again  
wrap my arms around him and pretend..._

Still there was the darkness.

Those nights when he would awake, terrified by brief windows of sanity. Moments when he was confronted by his true ugliness, the evil he'd committed and worst of all the fact he was totally alone.

Alone for so long…

….except for his puppets and maybe…

Katan. In these moments he barely dared breathe that name, consumed by self hatred and guilt. The cherub would always come at these times, sensing his tears, that innocent beautiful face reminding him endlessly of his own fall from grace.

One by one his dolls were sacrificed, split apart by the writhing wires within. This destruction brought a strange sense of pleasure to his twisted heart. How they had adored him, these pathetic souls corrupted by lust, they had wanted his kisses, his pills, they deserved their fate…

… Except him… that one… he hadn't deserved it, loyal to a fault for no chemical reason save his own desire to please his master. Rosiel had grown to Love him before this disintegration of his mind had begun but he didn't remember that now, all he knew now was an endless loneliness, an aching heart that hated everyone, perhaps himself most of all. No he couldn't be without him now, he was the only one to stay with him…

"How could you leave me all alone…

…I'll never forgive you for this Katan"

_coin operated boy  
all the other real ones that i destroy  
cannot hold a candle to my new boy and i'll  
never let him go and i'll never be alone  
not with my coin operated boy..._

"I pity you…

…I pity you because you need me."

It may be truth but he hated Katan for saying it. He hate it for being true. How did their roles become so reversed? How did he become this twisted shadow, this pitiable monster?

"A monster… That's what he called me."

"Do you find me Beautiful Katan?"

"Tell me again…AGAIN… LOUDER…hit me like a storm."

Drown out these voices, these self mocking voices. These sinful cravings. This emptiness…

Do you hate me? Does anyone understand my wasted heart and withered mind?

_this bridge was written to make you feel smittener  
with my sad picture of girl getting bitterer  
can you extract me from my plastic fantasy  
i didn't think so but im still convincible  
will you persist even after i bet you  
a billion dollars that i'll never love you  
will you persist even after i kiss you  
goodbye for the last time  
will you keep on trying to prove it?  
i'm dying to lose it...  
i want it  
i want you  
i want a coin operated boy._

And as he lay there helplessly between his thighs, half dissolved by his sister's energy, it had all become clear…briefly. He wanted him, even as he lay there dying, but more importantly he wanted him to want him. Selfish. Hadn't he given enough? He wanted him to want him completely… he was the only one who could… he was the only one who truly loved him. He wanted to give him that pill in a kiss, as he'd tried to do before, he wanted to kiss him, kiss him good bye, let him know somehow, silently, that he'd always needed him, always loved him in his own way. Now it is all too late and he was left with nothing but his tears in the darkness…

_and if i had a star to wish on  
for my life i cant imagine  
any flesh and blood could be his match  
i can even take him in the bath_

_coin operated boy  
he may not be real experienced with girls  
but i know he feels like a boy should feel  
isnt that the point that is why i want a  
coin operated boy  
with his pretty coin operated voice  
saying that he loves me that hes thinking of me  
straight and to the point  
that is why i want  
a coin operated boy._

"Katan, I have one question…

Am I beautiful?"

**Katan**

What he doesn't know and could never understand is that I was always his. Always his puppet really. Even in my innocence I was stained by the sin of love.


End file.
